doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
City of the Daleks (Videospiel)
City of the Daleks ist ein Videospiel, der The Adventure Games Serie. Inhalt Der Doctor und Amy wollen ins Jahr 1963 reisen, um die Beatles zu sehen. Als sie dort ankommen, müssen sie erkennen, dass die Welt zerstört und von den Daleks regiert wird. Sie treffen das Mädchen Sylvia, das ihnen erklärt, dass sie der letzte Mensch auf der Welt ist. Sylvia berichtet von der Invasion der Daleks. Die Daleks kamen eines Tages in Scharen aus einem Loch im Himmel. Es waren so viele, dass der Himmel schwarz wurde. Die Daleks besiegten die Armee sehr schnell, jedoch kämpften die normalen Menschen für einige Zeit. Kurz darauf wurden auch sie vernichtet. Nur Sylvia überlebte. Der Doctor und Amy sind schockiert und schließen sich Sylvia an. Diese wird nur wenig später von den Daleks getötet. Daher beschließen Amy und der Doctor zur TARDIS zurück zu kehren. Der Doctor möchte den Zeitpunkt und den Ort herausfinden, an dem die Daleks die Zeitlinie geändert haben. Er entdeckt, dass alles auf Skaro in der Hauptstadt Kalaan seinen Anfang nahm. Amy und der Doctor reisen nach Kalaan. Obwohl Amy in der geänderten Zeitlinie nie existiert hat, schützt die TARDIS sie und sie bleibt noch am Leben. Jedoch beginnt sie langsam zu verblassen. Der Doctor nutzt Dalektechnologie um diesen Prozess zu verlangsamen. Danach schaltet der Doctor die Überwachungseinrichtungen der Daleks ab. Kurz darauf begibt sich der Doctor gemeinsam mit Amy auf den Weg zur Supreme Council Chamber. Er wird von zwei Daleks abgefangen, die sie zum Dalek-Imperator bringen. Der Doctor erklärt dem Dalek Emperor, dass die Daleks aufhören sollten, die Gesetze der Zeit so massiv zu verändern, da das dazu führen wird, dass nichts mehr existiert, auch nicht die Daleks. Der Imperator hört nicht auf ihn. Um den Doctor zu beeindrucken zeigt der Dalek-Imperator dem Doctor das Auge der Zeit. Mit diesem konnten die Zeitlinien geändert werden. Der Doctor erklärt Amy, dass dieses mächtiger sei als jede TARDIS und von den Time Lords stamme. Es galt als verloren, aber die Daleks fanden es nach dem Ewigen Krieg. Amy und der Doctor können dem Dalek-Imperator entkommen. Sie wollen das Auge der Zeit befreien. Um an den Daleks vorbei zu kommen, will der Doctor deren Sehkraft zerstören, dazu holt Amy einige Materialien. Danach befreit der Doctor das Auge der Zeit. Bevor dieses verschwindet, springen er und Amy dort hinein. Sie tauchen neben der TARDIS in der zerstörten Dalek Hauptstadt Kalaan wieder auf. Die Zeitlinie läuft wieder in den normalen Bahnen. Der Doctor zeigt Amy, dass Sylvia wohlauf im 1963er London lebt. Dann erklärt er Amy, dass sie noch Ringo treffen wollen. Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Der Doctor erwähnt, er habe Kaalann das letzte Mal im Ewigen Krieg gesehen, als die Daleks flohen und er die Hülle des Dalek-Imperators fand. *Während sie im Londoner Untergrund nach Überlebenden suchen, erwähnt der Doctor, er sei zuvor im Untergrund bereits Yeti-Robotern (The Web of Fear), Dinosauriern (Invasion of the Dinosaurs) und Riesenratten (The Talons of Weng-Chiang) begegnet. *Als Amy aufgrund der veränderten Zeitlinie zu verschwinden droht, benutzt der Doctor einen Chronon Blocker, um den Effekt zu verhindern. Der Sechste Doctor tat etwas ähnliches für Evelyn Smythe im Hörspiel The Marian Conspiracy. *Am Ende benutzten der Doctor und Amy etwas ähnliches wie den Raum-Zeit-Visualisierer, um zu sehen, dass es Sylvia gut geht. Kategorie:Doctor Who Videospiele Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Videospiele (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Videospiele (Daleks) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond)